A Different Kind of Bella
by ArrogantKisses
Summary: What if Bella had a completely different personality? How would things change?


Edward said he liked me in dark blue; this was the basis for my extensive shopping spree. With my forehead pressed against the passenger side window, I watched the stark white highway lines fly by in a blur. The stereo was turned up high with a catchy Spanish tune blasting from the speakers, poppy and fluffy, the perfect background for the day. It was shockingly warm for Washington, even in June, but I wasn't complaining even though the sun had yet to make it's debut. After all, it was my first opportunity to wear the cute plaid mini skirt I bought a while ago, which was riding up my thighs at the very moment. But Alice didn't mind.

Alice was singing along to the song, her accent and harmony perfect. She sounded even better than the singer herself. I turned my head to gaze at my best friend, at her icy pale hands gripping the steering wheel, and then my eyes flitted to the speedometer. It was something I never got used to, and I've never been able to stop my reaction. "Alice! Is 90 miles per hour strictly necessary?"

Her only response was to roll her eyes and grin, but after a few seconds I was relieved to see the needle inch slowly to 80. That'll do. After all, Alice was funding this little shopping extravaganza and providing the transportation. With my black BMW in the shop after an unfortunate accident with a very strong vampire (Emmet was really irritating me one day, and I figured the car could do more damage than anything else), I didn't have much room to complain.

"We're here!" Alice announced in a sing-song voice, and I looked out the window to see the towering buildings of Seattle crowding the horizon. Within minutes we were pulling into the lot of the mega mall. I situated my Coach purse comfortably in the crook of my elbow before stepping out of Alice's canary yellow Porsche. The tiny little vampire sidled up to me and I looped my free arm through hers.

"This is going to be so much fun," she gushed. Her large golden eyes were twinkling in anticipation. As much as I adored shopping, comparing my love with Alice's love was like comparing a grasshopper to a giraffe. The girl was an absolute fanatic. "What are you looking to buy?"

"Something blue," I responded, thinking again of Edward and the way he lights up every time I wear his favorite color. "Dark blue, of course."

Alice's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "Bella, everything in your closet is blue. Try something else for a change. I think a pale green would look amazing on you."

Her accusation annoyed me. "I do not only wear blue," I disagreed, but when she looked pointedly at my dark blue sweater and matching skirt, I promptly shut my mouth and allowed her to drag me through the large entrance doors.

-----------------------------------------------

Five hours. Five achingly long hours and a trunkload of shopping bags later, Alice and I were finally pulling into the Cullen's large driveway. As soon as she parked her car in the garage, Alice threw me a pleading glance. "Oh, Bella," she sighed.

Childishly, I turned my head away from her and continued to pout while clutching the makeshift icepack to the swelling bump on my forehead. Three hours into our trip, I stumbled while climbing onto an escalator and bashed my forehead on the edge of a step. The wound was shallow and Alice insisted -- begged would be more accurate-- that we please, please, please just visit a few more stores. I refused, and she dumped me off at the nurse's kiosk apologetically before rushing off to buy Jasper a "fabulous" shirt at Banana Republic.

"Bella, please, for my sake. Please just give me the ice pack. Your head is fine, I swear. And maybe you could cover up the wound with your bangs. It looks way worse than it actually is." Her eyes were large and desperate.

I sighed in annoyance and proceeded to step out of the car while ignoring her requests.

"Bella!" Alice hissed in annoyance as she fled the car and was by my side in a second. "If he sees you banged up even the slightest, he won't let me take you shopping or anywhere again. Remember how he reacted last time I brought you back hurt?"

I cocked my head at her. "Have you considered stopping bringing me back hurt?"

Her angelic face scrunched up. "Oh, like it's my fault you can't even walk in kitten heels without tripping." Suddenly the ice pack was ripped from my hands. "There. Much better."

I turned away from Alice and stomped towards the door and made as much noise as possible as I barged into the house. Edward was by my side in a second, his arms slinking around my waist and pulling me close. "You were gone too long," he whispered in my ear as his hands traveled down to my hips. I gently kissed the side of his neck before pulling back and pushing my bangs behind my ears. His eyes zeroed in on my forehead.

"Alice." Her name came out as a frightening growl. The little vampire came skipping forward, her arms loaded with our shopping bags. The sweet smile on her face could calm a demon. She locked eyes with Edward for a few seconds as he read her mind and I was appalled when his tense expression relaxed and he chuckled. Alice broke away from his gaze and poked her tongue out at me before skipping off.

My anger started to brew again, but before I could ask what she showed him, Edward was lacing his fingers with mine and pulling me out of the foyer. "Don't you want to show me what you bought?", he asked. "I'm fairly certain there was some pretty dark blue lingerie in one of those bags."


End file.
